A l'aube d'une nouvelle ère
by Anthae
Summary: Le soleil se lève sur l'école, sur le champs de bataille. C'est dans cette ambiance si particulière, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, qu'Oliver poursuit sa mission: retrouver ceux qui se sont perdus.


Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient au dessus de la Forêt Interdite et faisaient scintiller la surface du lac. L'atmosphère sereine qu'amenait le jour contrastait violement avec les événements de la nuit précédente. Car la guerre avait pris possession du château. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était éteint. La Bataille de Poudlard était terminée. Et les survivants réalisaient peu à peu du prix à payer pour l'avoir remportée.

Dans la Grande Salle, on entendait aussi bien des sanglots que des rires. Des amis se retrouvaient, des familles pleuraient leurs morts, on cherchait les disparus, on soignait les blessés. Certains racontaient leurs exploits de la nuit, d'autres se contentaient de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nul part on ne parlait de l'avenir. Le présent imprégnait encore les esprits et y prenait une place trop importante pour penser à autre chose.

Oliver observait tous ces gens qui dégageaient tant d'émotions contradictoires. Avec deux autres anciens élèves qui comme lui n'attendaient personne en particulier, ils avaient arpenté le château pour ramener les corps laissés à l'abandon, dénicher ceux que la Peur avait contraints à se cacher...

 _-Wood ! On prend le cinquième de l'aile ouest, tu te charges du sixième ?_

 _-Ça marche._

Il ne leur restait plus que ces deux étages. Deux étages et ils pourraient enfin se poser pour prendre part à ce moment si particulier, ni triste, ni vraiment heureux.

Les couloirs vides donnaient l'impression que le temps était suspendu. Tous les portraits étaient vides, sans doute leurs occupants étaient-ils partis vers la Grande Salle. Même les escaliers semblaient avoir besoin de se reposer, et restaient bien plus calmes qu'à leur habitude. Les pas d'Oliver résonnaient contre les pierres. C'était un peu oppressant. Il se mit à siffloter un air des Bizar'Sister (sans vraiment savoir pourquoi car il détestait ce groupe, mais au moins, il se sentait moins seul). Soudain, il entendit quelque chose. Comme des sanglots qu'on tentait d'étouffer. Ca venait de derrière la porte au bout du couloir. Oliver saisit sa baguette, entra dans la salle et étouffa une exclamation.

Au milieu de ce qui semblait être une réserve abandonnée, gisaient deux cadavres en robes noires et masque de fer. Deux Mangemorts. Et au fond, recroquevillée dans un coin, une adolescente en uniforme de Poudlard pleurait, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et son regard exprimait une détresse profonde. Elle semblait complètement perdue, les sanglots retenus dans sa gorge.

Après un moment d'hébétude, Oliver s'avança vers elle, en contournant les corps. Elle le regardait, sans que son regard ne change d'émotion. Il s'accroupit pour avoir son visage à la même hauteur que le sien.

 _-Depuis combien de temps..._

 _-J'en sais rien._

 _-C'est toi qui leur a fait ça ?_

Quelque chose sembla se briser en elle. Son regard se vida complètement et se perdit vers les cadavres. Oliver posa une main sur son épaule. Elle était brûlante et tremblante.

 _-Écoute, tu n'as fait que te défendre. Viens avec moi, tu ne devrais pas rester près d'eux. Et surtout, tu ne devrais pas rester seule._

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il s'attendait à y voire un sentiment de gratitude, ou du moins un remerciement, mais il y lut une colère empreinte d'une tristesse profonde.

 _-Ce sont mes parents ! Tu crois que j'aurais pu faire ça à mes parents ? Mais on s'en fiche, non ? Ce ne sont que des Mangemorts ! Laissons leurs cadavres dehors, que les fléreurs et les sombrales viennent les bouffer ! Et je vous ai vu mettre les corps près de la forêt avec d'autres. Ne nie pas, ça ne sert à rien. Va donc fêter ta victoire, va donc célébrer le grand Harry Potter, et laisse moi seule._

Oliver resta interdit. Il ne connaissait cette fille ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle était fille de Mangemorts. Elle n'avait pas ce regard hautain qu'il estimait caractéristique des Serpentard, et ses traits semblaient bien trop doux pour appartenir à une adepte de Vous-Savez-Qui. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais amusé à imaginer la vie de familles des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Bien sûr, il savait que certains étaient parents, mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'ils éprouveraient vraiment de l'affection les uns envers les autres. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, contre le mur, et les mots sortirent d'eux même.

 _-Mon père a été tué lors d'une attaque des Mangemorts. Au Chemin de Traverse. Il devait récupérer une commande pour moi, des produits d'entretiens pour mon balai. Mais ils ont fait exploser le magasin. Et lui avec._

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me racontes ce qu'ils ont fait, je suis au courant. Mais ce sont mes parents. Ils m'ont élevée, ils m'ont aimée. Ma mère me lisait des histoires avant que j'aille dormir, quand j'étais enfant. Mon père cuisinait des pâtisseries le dimanche, et on faisait des batailles de farine._

 _-Je n'aurais jamais..._

 _-Imaginé ça, je me doute. Tu es comme tout le monde. Vous ne pouvez pas envisager que les Mangemorts aient des sentiments ou une vraie vie de famille. C'est plus simple en se disant que ce ne sont que des machines de guerre._

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Le silence n'était pas confortable, mais il n'était néanmoins pas pesant.

Une voix les ramena à la réalité. Après combien de temps ? Ils n'en savaient rien.

 _-Wood! T'es là ?_

 _-Et merde..._

 _-Ne leur dit pas qu'ils sont là, s'il te plait. Ils vont les mettre avec les autres, je m'y refuse._

L'animosité dans les yeux de la jeune fille s'était muée en supplication. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de ses parents, du moins pas pour l'instant. Oliver se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, regrettant des mots qu'il n'avait pas encore dits.

 _-Je repasserais pour t'aider à les transporter ailleurs. Les autres n'en sauront rien._

 _-Merci._

Il se releva, s'arrêta quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 _-Je suis désolé pour toi._

Elle hocha la tête, il disparu dans le couloir.

Oliver revint comme promis, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Les survivants commençaient à repartir chez eux, un à un, petit groupe par petit groupe, pour reconstruire un semblant de vie quotidienne. Tous deux trainèrent les corps jusqu'à une cheminée.

 _-Où vas-tu aller, maintenant ?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien. D'abord au manoir familial, pour les enterrer. Ensuite,...on verra._

Elle semblait plus apaisée, comme si sa colère et sa tristesse s'étaient apaisées l'une l'autre. Elle se plaça dans la cheminée en tenant ses parents contre elle et prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Elle regarda une dernière fois Oliver.

 _-Merci, Wood. Manoir Rosier !_

Les flammes vertes l'enveloppèrent et laissèrent une cheminée vide.

 ** _Voilà mes petits louveteaux, après plus d'un an sans poster, voici un petit One Shot qui a pris le temps de macérer dans mon esprit. J'hésite à créer un recueil d'OS plus ou moins en rapport avec celui-ci (voire une suite!) alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^_**

 ** _Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, donc n'ayez pas peur de vous exprimer dans les reviews, elles sont là pour ça!_**

 ** _Merci à tout ceux qui en ont laissé sur Moonrise, qui ont l'ont suivie ou favorisée malgré la non publication. Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**

 ** _-A._**


End file.
